icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Latvian Hockey League
|champion=HK Liepājas Metalurgs |website= }} The Latvian Hockey League is an ice hockey league based in Latvia. It is also known in Latvian as Latvijas atklātais čempionāts hokejā (Latvian Open Hockey Championships), and, for sponsorship reasons, several seasons ago it was known as Samsung Premjerlīga (Samsung Premier League). Teams 2010-11 * HK Jelgava * HK Ogre * HS Prizma * Prizma/Pardaugava * DHK Latgale * Liepājas Metalurgs-2 * HK Ozolnieki/Monarhs * HK SMS Credit * SC Energija Elektrenai 2009–10 * HK Ogre * Liepājas Metalurgs-2 * DHK Latgale * HK Ozolnieki/Monarhs * SK Rīga/Profs 18 * HK Dinamo/Juniors Rīga * SC Energija 2008–09 * HK Concept * HS Rīga Prizma/Hanza * Liepājas Metalurgs-2 * DHK Latgale-2 * SK LSPA/Rīga * HK Ozolnieki/Monarhs * SK Rīga 18 * SC Energija 2007–08 * HK Rīga 2000 * Liepājas Metalurgs * DHK Latgale * ASK/Ogre * SK LSPA Rīga * SC Energija * Tartu Big Diamonds 2006–07 * HK Rīga 2000 * Liepājas Metalurgs * DHK Latgale * ASK/Ogre * SK Rīga 20 * SC Energija 2005–06 * HK Rīga 2000 * ASK/Ogre * DHK Latgale * Vilki OP/LaRocca * Liepājas Metalurgs * SK Rīga 20 * SC Energija 2004–05 * HK Rīga 2000 * Liepājas Metalurgs * ASK/Ogre * Vilki OP * SK Rīga 20 * SK Rīga 18 * HK Zemgale * SC Energija 2003–04 * HK Rīga 2000 * Liepājas Metalurgs * ASK/Ogre * Vilki OP * SK Rīga 20 * SK Rīga 18 * HK Zemgale * SC Energija 2002–03 * HK Rīga 2000 * Liepājas Metalurgs * ASK/Zemgale * Vilki * Stalkers/Juniors * SK Ozollapas 2001–02 * HK Rīga 2000 * Liepājas Metalurgs * LB/Prizma * Vilki * Stalkers/Juniors * SK Ozollapas 2000–01 * HK Rīga 2000 * Liepājas Metalurgs * Prizma * Vilki * Stalkers/Juniors * Kandava * Lifo/Nafta League champions * 2008-09 – Liepājas Metalurgs * 2007-08 – Liepājas Metalurgs * 2006-07 – HK Rīga 2000 * 2005-06 – HK Rīga 2000 * 2004-05 – HK Rīga 2000 * 2003-04 – HK Rīga 2000 * 2002-03 – Liepājas Metalurgs * 2001-02 – Liepājas Metalurgs * 2000-01 – HK Rīga 2000 * 1999-00 – Liepājas Metalurgs * 1998-99 – Nik's Brih Rīga * 1997-98 – Nik's Brih Rīga * 1996-97 – Latvijas bērzs * 1995-96 – Nik's Brih Rīga * 1994-95 – Nik's Brih Rīga * 1993-94 – Hokeja Centrs * 1992-93 – HK Pārdaugava Rīga * 1991-92 – HK Sāga Ķekava * 1944-90 – not played * 1943-44 – US Rīga * 1942-43 – not played * 1941-42 – US Rīga * 1940-41 – not played * 1939-40 – US Rīga * 1938-39 – ASK Rīga * 1937-38 – ASK Rīga * 1936-37 – US Rīga * 1935-36 – ASK Rīga * 1934-35 – ASK Rīga * 1933-34 – ASK Rīga * 1932-33 – Unions Rīga * 1931-32 – Unions Rīga Teams 1931-1944 1991- See Also List of Latvian Hockey League seasons External links *Official league homepage *Results and statistics from season 2004/05 *Results and statistics from season 2003/04 *Results and statistics from season 2002/03 *Results and statistics from season 2001/02 *Results and statistics from season 2000/01 Category:Ice hockey leagues Category:Ice hockey in Latvia